


Chaolaena One-Shot-- cute-cumber

by moresapphicbookspls



Series: Throne of Glass Oneshots [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas, sarah j maas - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, One Shot, Short One Shot, chaolaena - Freeform, cute-cumber, kale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moresapphicbookspls/pseuds/moresapphicbookspls
Summary: Chaol and Celaena are hanging out in his rooms late at night when Celaena makes a comment about his name. Just fluff! Inspired by a Pinterest post.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Chaol Westfall
Series: Throne of Glass Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879906
Kudos: 8





	Chaolaena One-Shot-- cute-cumber

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was inspired by a pin I saw on Pinterest. I don't ship chaolaena (I'm still mad that he called her a monster AND I love rowaelin too much) but I really wanted to write this sooooo, enjoy!

Celaena and Chaol were sprawled on his under-stuffed brown leather couch. The remnants of their half-eaten feast were scattered on a silver tray laying on the glass coffee table in front of them. Celaena had her feet propped up the table with Fleetfoot resting contentedly on her lap. She had snuck into Chaol’s chambers hours before and had been doing her best to distract him from his paperwork since. She sat up again and peppered his neck with kisses, smirking when he finally looked up from his work and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She flopped back down onto the other side of the couch, causing Fleetfoot to leap from her perch with an indignant yelp.

That sat like that for a little while longer, Chaol focused on finishing his captain of the guard work, and Celaena flipping through the pages of a romance book she had grabbed at the library earlier that day. Celaena let out a sigh, tossing her book carelessly onto the floor. It was quite awful, just like the last three books she had started. It seemed as though she had read all of the good romance novels in the castle, which baffled Celaena, seeing that the castle had a near-endless supply of books. Sadly, she had learned that they mostly consisted of long, boring, history books. Celaena reached over and brushed Chaol’s close-cropped hair out of his face. He looked up, his copper-brown eyes meeting Celaena’s, and smiled. 

“You know, if you were a vegetable, you would be a cute-cumber,” Celaena announced out of the blue. Chaol looked at her with wide eyes and guffawed. 

“W-w-What?” 

Celaena burst out laughing at his response, rolling over and clutching her stomach. Chaol just watched her with his eyebrows scrunched together.

Once she sobered up, she choked out, “I-I’m just kidding!” Chaol let out a sigh of relief. “You’re name is literally Kale!” Chaol growled at that, sending Celaena into another bout of laughter. 

“It’s Kay-al. Not Kale! How hard is that to remember?” He asked, pouting.

Celaena patted his cheek, her eyes glinting. “I know! I just like watching you get all riled up.” 

Chaol snorts, pulling Celaena into his lap. She smiles, craning her neck to place a loving kiss on his lips.


End file.
